Wanted: Mr Right!
by genuineme11
Summary: Ino and Sasuke broke up... Ino needs to move on, so, she's looking for a right guy! Read and review. :P sasukeXinoXneji!
1. Chapter 1

**Wanted: Mr. Right!!  
**

**Chapter one**

Yamanaka Ino is walking down the street in Konoha. It's very sunny day. She and Sasuke broke up a week ago. Because she believed that they're not for each other. She believe that they're never be compatible.

Ino walk towards her bestfriend's house.

He walk towards Hyuga Compound.

**At the Hyuga Compound..**

She knocked.

Neji open the door.

"Hi Neji." I smiled weakly.

"Well, do you need something?" he asked.

"Yeah. Is Hinata inside?" I saod.

"No. She's with her boyfriend." he stated.

"Okay. I need to go now. Thanks, Neji." I said.

"..k" he said.

**Ino's POV**

_I went back in my house._

_I am now 23 years old that's why I already separated to my parent's house._

_I am a Jounin now._

_I've got a lot of work to do in my everyday life._

_I am Jounin, a head of Interrogation, a medical ninja, I am a sensei of a three man squad and sometimes I need to take care of our family business. _

_My life is surely tiring._

_I laid my back at my bed thinking about my love life._

_My love life is very empty._

_It's been a week when we broke up._

_It's kinda sad. As of now my heart is crying._

_It's kinda hard for me to move on cause I love him so much._

_I said to him that both of us need a space._

_And I can feel that he's not in love._

_I think I need to look for a guy that will love me._

_But I want a guy like Sasuke._

_I think it's very impossible to see a guy like Sasuke._

_He's the only one._

**End of Ino's POV**

while thinking she fell asleep.

**2 hours passed..**

"Ino-chan.." someone said while knocking to her door.

Ino woke up.

"Who's that?" Ino asked.

"It's me, Hinata." Hinata said.

I unlocked the door.

"Ei, Hinata, come in.." Ino said.

"Did I wake you up?" Hinata asked.

"No. Not at all. What are you doing here by the way?" I inquired.

"Neji-niisan told me that you're looking for me a while ago." Hinata said while smiling.

"Yeah. I need to tell you something since you're my bestfriend." Ino stated.

"What happen Ino-chan, is there something wrong?" Hinata asked her.

"Sasuke and I broke up." Ino said sadly.

"When, how?" Hinata asked very worried.

"Cause I think our relationship won't work anymore. We broke up a week ago." Ino said giving Hinata a fake smile.

"Ino-chan if you want to cry, cry. Don't stop your emotion." Hinata said.

"Hinata, I am not sure about breaking him up. I still do love him. I love him so much." Ino cried.

"Why you broke him up. If you still love him?" Hinata asked.

"Because I can feel that he's not happy to be with me. And he doesn't love me. He never loved me.." Ino said continue crying.

"You must move on. You don't need a guy that never loved you." Hinata said as she wiped the tears at Ino's face.

"You're right. But how?" Ino said.

"Date someone else." Hinata stated.

"Who?. I have no idea who's available or interested to date me." Ino asked.

"Let's see. Kiba's with me, Naruto's with Sakura, Lee's with TenTen, Shino's with Hana, Shikamaru's with Temari, Chouji's with Ayame." Hinata stated.

"So, who's availabe?." Ino asked her bestfriend.

"Wait.. what's your standard first." Hinat asked.

"Uh.. Ninja from Konoha.. A guy will love me, of course.." Ino said.

"What else?" Hinata asked.

"Actually, I like a guy have similarities to Sasuke." Ino said sadly.

Hinata think for a minute.

"There's a guy I could think suits for your standard.." Hinata said..

"Who? Tell me!!" Ino asked excitedly.

**A/N:****My apologize for my horrible grammar. I don't know why my grammar is horrible. I speak English fluently but my grammar is horrible.. ( It's weird.. By the way please read and review.. Have a nice summer.. Take care guys, and have a good day!! )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Time:**

_**Hinata think for a minute.**_

"_**There's a guy I could think suits for your standard.." Hinata said..**_

"_**Who? Tell me!!" Ino asked excitedly.**_

**Chapter 3**

**Hinata's POV**

"My cousin.." I said to Ino.

"Are you serious?" she asked me.

"Of course, they've a lot similarities." I told her.

"Yeah. They've a lot of similarities but I know I am not his type. He's a jerk!" she said to me.

"Well, you said similarities. Sasuke is a jerk also. They're both prodigies." I stated.

"Forget it. Maybe Neji is good looking guy. But his attitude is like very cold and distant." she said.

"Did you thought of someone else that suits your standards?" I asked her.

"No I haven't." she said looking down.

"I think I need to go now, Ino-chan. Just take care and move on." I said.

"Bye Hinata. Thank you so much for all the help." she told me as she smile.

**End of Hinata's POV**

**Ino's POV**

_Neji?.. Heck no.._

_but, how could I moved on?_

_And that Neji is such an asshole to me._

_I remember what he'd told me in Chuunin Exam in Forest of Death more than 10 years ago._

"_Get Lost!" that's the words he told me._

_He suck._

_I don't need a guy to move on._

_I need to focus to my works since I've got a lot of work to do at my everyday life._

_That's right!!_

_I could do this._

_Just pretend that nothing happened._

_Just pretend you never got hurt._

_Just pretend that you never fell in love to Uchiha Sasuke._

_Just smile._

_Don't cry anymore. Crying only caused you wrinkles._

_Maybe I'll just go to hospital to do extra work._

**End of Ino's POV**

Ino's walking down the street while she saw Sakura and Naruto eating at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop.

She walks towards them.

"Hi guys!" Ino said giving them a smile.

"Hi Ino-chan!" Naruto said!

"Wazzup Ino-pig!"Sakura said.

"I'm fine forehead girl!" Ino said pretending nothing happened to her.

"It seems your good mood today huh?" Sakura said.

"Where's Sasuke-teme by the way?" Naruto asked Ino.

"I don't know." Ino said smiling.

"Where are you going anyways, Ino-pig?"

"I am going at the hospital, forehead!" I said!

"I thought you don't have work today?" she asked Ino.

"I want to volunteer cause I am bored." Ino said.

"Why don't you go to date with your boyfriend?" Sakura asked Ino.

"I don't want to, I need to go now! Later!" Ino said running!

**Sakura's POV**

"Ino seems different today huh?" Naruto asked me.

"Kinda. But I think something's wrong to her." I said..

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked me.

"Nevermind. Just pay our bills." I commanded Naruto.

**End of Sakura's POV **

**At the hospital.. **

Ino's healing the wounded ninjas.

"Just rest for awhile and that will be okay.." Ino said to the wounded ninja.

"Thank you." the ninja said.

After that, Shizune went to her.

"Yamanaka-san, Hokage-sama needs you at her office now, just leave the rest of wounded ninja to me." Shizune.

"Thank you." Ino said as she walk to Hokage's office.

She knocked.

"Come in!" Tsunade said.

"Shizune told me that you need me." Ino stated.

She saw Neji standing.

"Yeah, you have a mission with Hyuga Neji." Hokage said.

"And what's the mission all about?" Ino asked.

There's a 4 old men entered Tsunade's office.

"They're the councils of Sunakagure, all you need to do is escort and guard them back to Suna." Tsunade said.

Remember, Konoha is an allies of Suna and Suna is an allied of Konoha.

"When this mission starts?" Neji asked.

"Well tomorrow morning. 8 in a morning." The Hokage said.

All of them went outside except Ino.

"Do you need anything else, Yamanaka?" Tsunade asked.

"But, I do have a lot of work to do, tomorrow I scheduled my three-man squad to a B rank mission. And I have a duties to the Hospital tomorrow night and the day after tomorrow. And besides I need to take care of Interrogation office for this week." Ino said.

"Your life is surely tiring huh?" Tsunade said.

"Kinda." Ino said.

"Just go to this mission. I will take care of your scheduled on Interrogation, Hospital and your team squad." Tsunade said giving her a smile.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." Ino said giving her a genuine smile.

Ino left.

**Tsunade's POV**

_Her everyday life is surely tiring._

_I think she's more busy than I am._

_She's a very gifted child by the way._

_Maybe she's not that good in fighting._

_But she can kill you using her mind technique easily._

_She improved well as the time passed by._

_Now, she's good as Sakura in healing others._

_She's an unbelievable human._

_She even surpassed Morino Ibiki_.

_I need to tell to Sasuke and Naruto that they must go to this mission as well, so Neji and Ino has a less work to do._

**End of Tsunade's POV.**

Ino went to her three man squad.

She saw her squad standing at the training ground.

Matsuri Kureno- He's a 13 years old guy. He's so humble and Kind. He has orange hair with red eyes. He's an specialist in terms of Ninjutsu.

Manabe Kimi- She's 13 years old. She's kinda bossy and loud mouth. She has a shoulder-length dark brown hair with an blackish-brown eyes. She's an specialist in Genjutsu.

Motoko Ritsu- He's 13 years old like his teammates. He's quiet, kind and smart. His hair are black with onyx eyes. He's an specialist in Taijutsu.

They're really gifted. Ino's team is the strongest team compared to others team. Actually they're not Genins anymore they are Chuunins.

"Ino-sensei, do you need something?" Kimi asked.

"No." Ino said.

"So, why are we here?" Kureno asked politely.

"Cause I will be in a mission for a week." Ino said.

"How 'bout our B-rank mission for tomorrow?" Ritsu asked very calm.

"I think you'll have a sub." Ino said.

"Be sure that sub is not Sakura-sensei." Kimi said.

"Why?" Ino asked.

"Cause she's an old hag with loud mouth." Kimi said.

Ino just smiled.

"Ino-sensei, we don't want a sub, we want you." Kureno said.

"But I need to go to that mission. Please understand my schedule. My schedule is always hectic." Ino said with smile.

"We know that. Just take care." Ritsu said.

"Okay thanks, guys." Ino said.

"Uhm.. Ino-sensei?" Kureno asked.

"What?" Ino asked.

"Are you okay now?" Kimi asked.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"About you and Sasuke-sensei." Ritsu said.

"I think, I feel better now. How come you know that by the way?" Ino asked.

"We just want to train our jutsu, a week ago and we saw you and Sasuke-sensei. You're crying. We wanted to comfort you but we don't want to interfere. But don't worry we didn't hear your conversation with him." Kimi stated.

"You're very important to us Ino-sensei. We don't want you to see suffering. We want you to be happy." Kureno said.

"For us, you're the best sensei ever." Ritsu said.

"Thanks guys, I am blessed that you three are my squad." Ino said giving them a very genuine smile.

"We're always here for you, Ino-sensei." Ritsu said.

"Guys, I need to go now. I need to go at Interrogation office. Bye, see you next week." Ino said waving her hand.

**A/N: Sorry for my horrible grammar. Please read and review. Take care guys! Have a good day:) please read and review.. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

Last Time!

"Thanks guys, I am blessed that you three are my squad." Ino said giving them a very genuine smile.

"We're always here for you, Ino-sensei." Ritsu said.

"Guys, I need to go now. I need to go at Interrogation office. Bye, see you next week." Ino said waving her hand.

**Chapter 4**

"Beep, beep, beep" her alarm clock rung.

Ino hit her alarm clock.

"Damn. I am still sleepy." Ino whined.

She go directly to her bathroom.

After fixing herself, she went down the stairs and cook some fried egg.

After eating she head on the meeting place.

**Ino's POV**

I saw Naruto, Sasuke and Neji standing there.

"So, Naruto why are you here?" I asked Naruto.

"Well you see, Granny Tsunade send us to this mission s well."

So, it means that I'll go to mission with Sasuke!

"20 minutes more. It's only 7:40." Neji informed.

"Ino, why don't you say "hi" to your boyfriend." Naruto said.

So, Naruto didn't know yet.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I said why don't you say hi to your boyfriend." Naruto said loudly.

"I don't have any." I said calmly.

"You don't have what?" Naruto asked.

"I don't have a boyfriend, idiot!" I said!

"So, you two broke up already? So that explained." Naruto stated.

"Explains what?" I asked him.

"Remember yesterday, I asked you where's teme and you said you don't know." Naruto said.

"Enough with this conversation already! It's kinda annoying." I said.

"Well, Ino. I am planning to propose on Sakura, can you help me?" Naruto said kinda shy.

"Of course! Where's Sakura by the way?" I asked.

"I think she'll be a sub for this week." Naruto stated.

"She's sub for who?" I asked him.

"For you. She'll handle your team for this week." Naruto aid.

Hell no. They honestly dislike Sakura as a substitute.

"I thought Hinata will be my sub." I said to him.

"Anything wrong, if she'll be the sub?" Naruto asked.

"Oh nothing wrong!" I said lying.

Oh my gosh. My team will suffer for a week.

**End of Ino's POV**

**20 minutes passed.**

"Oh, here they are. The councilors are here already." Naruto said happily.

"Ready?" Neji asked.

"Hai." they said in Unison.

**At Ino's team.**

They're waiting for their sub.

"Who do you think is our sub for this week?" Kureno asked.

"I hope it won't be "the old hag witch." Kimi said.

"I hope Ino-sensei will be fine." Ritsu said.

"What do you mean by that?" Kimi asked.

"Ino-sensei is in a mission with Neji-sensei, Naruto-sensei and Sasuke-sensei." Ritsu said looking down.

"It surely hard for her." Kureno said.

"If we could do anything."Kimi said.

"Did you see Ino-sensei's eyes yesterday?"Ritsu asked.

"Huh? What do you mean." Kureno asked.

"I can see in her eyes that there's a loneliness. She's pretending to be happy. She's trying to smile. She's hiding her loneliness in that smile. She's not fine. I could really say that. Imagine what she told us before, Sasuke-sensei was her childhood crush. I mean even though Sasuke-sensei betrayed the Konoha before she waited and hope. She told us that she never stop loving him even though he's not in Konoha. Sasuke-sensei is her first love. Just imagine if you lost your first love, just imagine how it'll hurt." Ritsu explained as he looking down.

"For me, if I'll lost the guy I ever love. I think it'll cause me death. Yesterday, remember, she's smiling at us, I am so stupid, I thought she's happy now." Kimi said sadly.

"How can we help her?" Kureno asked.

"We can't do anything. We must don't interfere. All we can do is stay beside her whatever happens." Ritsu said.

"But it's hard to see that she's suffering and we can't do anything." Kureno said.

"She's been so nice to us, we owe Ino-sensei what we have today you know." Kimi said.

" you're right, if she wasn't be a nice sensei to us, we might be a useless ninja." Ritsu stated.

"Yeah, we must be in her side whatever happens, like what she did if we have a problem." Kureno said.

Sakura appeared by "poofed"

"Hi guys!" Sakura greeted.

"You're not Ino-sensei's sub, are you?" Kimi asked nervously.

"Yes I am! You must be grateful!" Sakura said.

**Kimi's POV**

_why the hell she's Ino-sensei's sub?_

_This isn't a reality._

_This is just a nightmare._

_And I will never be grateful that you're Ino-sensei's sub._

_I don't wanna be with her in a week._

_I predicted this week will be hell for us._

**End of Kimi's POV**

"Of course we're grateful Sakura sensei." Kimi lied.

"Wait, you three, I already forgotten your name. Can you recite your name and what was the type of your jutsus." Sakura said.

"Manabe Kimi, a genjutsu specialist." Kimi said plainly.

"Matsuri Kureno, a ninjutsu specialist." Kureno said with smile.

"Motoko Ritsu, a taijutsu specialist." Ritsu said.

"All of you are an specialist huh?" Sakura said kinda insulting them.

"_This bitch is really getting in my nerves."_ Kimi said to herself.

"_Is Sakura-sensei insulting us?" _Kureno ask to himself.

"Sakura-sensei is that true that you're Ino-sensei's rival?" Ritsu asked her.

"Yeah! That's a fact." Sakura answered.

"_I am sure Ino-sensei kicked this bitch's butt. I think she's no match for Ino-sensei. But Ino-sensei told us before that, this bitch is a good medical ninja! I can't believe it!" _Kimi said to herself.

"So, Sakura-sensei tell us about yourself!" Kureno said.

"Well, I am a medic-ninja. Well I am good as Ino is healing others. Before I used to beat her healing others but as the time goes by she actually good as me. And Ino and I use to best friend when we're little. But I betrayed her for a guy. But we're friends again." Sakura said with small smile.

"And that guy is Sasuke-sensei, right?" Ritsu asked.

"_Yay, you deserved it, Sasuke-sensei chose her over you! But wait, they broke up!"_ Kimi said to her mind!

"Yeah." Sakura said plainly.

"So, are you in a relationship, right now?" Kureno asked.

"Of course! I am with Naruto!" Sakura said happily!

"_I can't believe she's in a relationship, how unlucky Naruto-sensei is!"_ Kimi said to herself!

"So we need to go at the Hidden Village of the Mist for your B rank mission." Sakura said.

"Yeah. And what exactly our mission Sakura-sensei?" Ritsu asked.

"Okay. The Feudal Lord in the Mist has a death threat. We need to know who the hell is that assassin and where the hell he/she comes from. We need to kill that assassin." Sakura said.

"When we will go at the Mist village?" Kureno asked.

"Tonight, exactly seven." Sakura said.

"I don't want all of you to be late. Dismissed! Later!" Sakura said while she disappeared!

"I don't wanna go in a mission with majo-sensei." Kimi said.

Majo is literally means witch.

"Don't worry. It's just a week." Kureno said while smiling.

"Okay. We need to go now. We need to pack our things." Ritsu said.

"Okay bye guys." Kimi said.

**At Ino's Mission...**

"It'll be take three days, right?" Ino asked Neji.

"..yeah.." Neji said.

**Time passed by.. **

"It's exactly 8 in a evening. We'll stop right here for now. We'll continue our travel tomorrow 7am!" Neji said cooly.

"Thank God! We're traveling for 12 hours!" Naruto whined.

"Okay now, teme and I will catch some fishes and collect some woods." Naruto said.

"Okay. Neji and I will fix the tents and look for the councilors as well." Ino said.

**At Naruto and Sasuke..**

Their at the lake.

"Did you loved her?" Naruto asked him.

"Hn.." Sasuke said looking at Naruto.

"I am asking you once again. Did you loved her?" Naruto said very seriously.

"..yeah.." Sasuke respond weakly.

"Why don't you go to her and tell her that you love her." Naruto said.

"I don't wan to." Sasuke said.

"So, you're fine that she's suffering because of you?" Narunto asked him.

"..." Sasuke didn't give him a reply.

"I can say to her eyes that she's sad. But she's trying to smile." Naruto said.

"I can see that, dope." Sasuke said.

"Teme, if you love her, did you even cry when you two broke up?" Naruto asked crucial.

**Sasuke POV**

_Did I really loved her?_

_Dope is right, _

_I never cried when we broke up._

_But, I think I do loved her._

_Cause I am happy when I am with her._

_But I never admitted it._

_She might thought that I am not happy to be with her._

_And the worst,_

_I never said that I love her before._

_I am actually shy._

_I never said "I love you" to anyone._

_If you'll ask me if I want to be with her again._

_Maybe I'll say yes._

_Maybe next time I'll show and say to her how much I love her._

_But, I don't think I have a chance anymore._

_Love can be hard sometimes._

**End of Sasuke POV**

"Teme, be more open next time." Naruto said.

"Hn.." Sasuke said.

After they caught fishes they went back to their spot.

**At their spot..**

They are grilling the fishes.

"Uh, miss. What's your name again?" the old woman asked. The old woman is one of Suna's council.

"Ino." Ino said with smile.

"You look pretty do you have a boyfriend?" the old woman asked.

"Nope. I don't have one." Ino said.

"How come?" the old woman asked.

"We just broke up a week ago." Ino said still smiling.

"That guy's surely brainless." the old woman said she doesn't know it was Sasuke and Sasuke is just in front of her.

"Indeed." Naruto said eying on Sasuke.

**Neji's POV**

_So, that's why she went yesterday to Hyuga's compound._

_Maybe she wants to tell Hinata about that._

_Wait. It's 10 minutes before 10pm we must go to our tents now._

_I can't put Sasuke and Ino in one tent because they just broke up._

_**End of Neji's POV**_

"Who wants to take a watch for 11pm-1am?" Neji asked.

No one raise their hands.

"Okay I'll be a watcher for 10pm-12am." Neji said.

"12am-2am?" Neji asked again.

"I'll do it." Ino said.

"2am-4am?" Neji asked.

" I don't wanna do it." Naruto said.

"Fine. I'm gonna do it." Sasuke said.

"I am watcher for 4am-6am. Who's with who in the tent anyways?" Naruto asked.

"There'll be 2 elders and 2 jounins in each tents to be safe." Neji said.

"I'll share with Neji!" Naruto said teasing us.

"You stupid sick bastard! You know what was my situation with him. I am the one who'll share with Neji." Ino said.

"Fine, just kidding!" Naruto said!

"So it's settled! It's 2 minutes before 10. Go to your tents now." Neji commanded.

All of them go to their tents except for Neji who'll watch for this time.

The four elders are consist of 3 women and a man. Two women go to Ino's and Neji's tent and only man and another woman go to Naruto's and Sasuke's tent.

Ino couldn't sleep.

She look at her watch it's 11:27pm.

She decided to go outside for some fresh air.

She saw Neji sitting on a log so she seat down beside him.

"Uhm, Neji?" she starts.

"What?" Neji ask her coldly.

"Thanks for two things." Ino said.

"What two things?" Neji asked her.

"First, you said to Hinata that I went to your house and I'm looking for her, Second, you understand what's my situation with Sasuke. I mean, you're not use to share a tent with a girl, right? But you just let me." Ino respond.

Neji remained quiet.

It's already 12:00am

"It's my turn, you could sleep now." Ino said while smiling.

He just stayed with her.

"Why are you pretending?" Neji asked.

"Pretending what?" Ino asked kinda confused.

"That you're happy. You could fool everyone but not yourself." Neji said.

"So you could see that I am sad?" Ino asked.

"yeah. I could see it in your eyes. I think even Uchiha knows that your sad." Neji said.

"I think Sasuke don't know what I felt. I mean c'mon he's too numb. He doesn't even care what I felt! He doesn't even know how to show affection. Maybe he's good in fighting and stuff but he suck in terms of love." Ino said sadly.

"Why do you need to pretend?" Neji asked.

"For the people who cares about me, I don't want 'em to worry. Do you have a three-man squad, right?" Ino said with smile.

"Yeah. They're off this week." Neji said plainly.

"I miss my squad already. They always making me smile. You, whose the one making you smile?" Ino asked him.

"No one. I am not an outgoing person." Neji stated.

"I see. Why don't you go to our tent and rest?" Ino asked.

Neji stand up and walk to the tent.

"Neji.." Ino call him before he enter to their tent.

"Hn?" Neji look at her.

"If you want a person, you wanna open up, I am here." Ino said with smile.

Neji smile and walk in.

**Time passed by..**

It's 2am.

Sasuke walk out to their tent.

He saw Ino.

She stand up and walk to their tent.

She just ignored him.

**Sasuke's POV**

_She's ignoring me._

_I think I don't have a chance anymore._

_Did she still love me?_

_Maybe she still did._

_It's just a week ago when we broke up._

_How would I know what she felt._

_How come I am not good in terms of love._

_I am not genius in love._

_I want to be with her again._

_But I don't know how to start._

_Love makes me sick._

**End of Sasuke's POV**

**time passed by as usual.**

It's 4am..

Naruto came out.

"Teme, it's my turn. Drag your ass to our tent and rest." Naruto ordered.

"I don't want to." Sasuke said coldly!

"Aren't you tired, you didn't even sleep last night, you're just looking at Ino while she's there sitting with Neji, right?" Naruto stated.

"So, why in hell you freaking know that?" Sasuke asked.

"Duh!, I saw you! Why are you looking at her by the way?" Naruto asked.

"None of your business." Sasuke said dryly.

"Go with me Teme, we'll catch some fishes at the lake for breakfast.." Naruto said cheerfully.

**Naruto POV**

I can see that Sasuke really love her.

He's just afraid to show his true feelings.

Maybe he didn't cry when they broke up but I can see that he's very sad.

**End of Naruto POV**

Sasuke and Naruto went to the lake.

**At the lake..**

"You really love her, huh?" Naruto said.

"Hn.." Sasuke said.

"You're looking at her cause you loved her. Did you her conversation with Neji?" Naruto asked..

"No.." Sasuke said laconically.

"I didn't hear it either, too bad!" Naruto said.

After they caught some fishes they went back.

When they went back all of them are already awake except for Ino.

"Where's Ino?" Naruto asked Neji.

"She's sleeping. Wake her up." Neji commanded.

"Why don't you wake her up, Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"You wake her up, dope!"Sasuke respond.

"Well, well, well, looks like an Uchiha and Hyuga prodigies are shy waking a girl up?" Naruto teased Neji and Sasuke.

Naruto wake her up!

"Ino, wake up!!!!." Naruto said loudly

"You crazy retard your voice is ver loud!" Ino said punching Naruto.

After she got up, she fix herself.

After fixing herself she went outside to eat.

After they eat they travel again.

**A/N: I'm gonna update this one, soon as possible. Again, sorry for my horrifying grammar. Please Read and Review. Thank you so much!! Have a good day and nice summer.!!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Last Time:_

"_Ino, wake up!!!!." Naruto said loudly_

"_You crazy retard your voice is very loud!" Ino said punching Naruto._

_After she got up, she fix herself._

_After fixing herself she went outside to eat._

_After they eat they travel again._

Chapter 4

**Normal POV**

This is the second day of their traveling.

Ino is still horrible because Sasuke's around!

In the whole time they're traveling their not talking.

But Sasuke's looking at her every time he has a chance.

Well, Naruto is annoy all of them.

Well, Naruto wants them to be together again!

All of them are quiet all this time around except Naruto.

**Naruto's POV..**

_Well, they're boring to be with._

_Especially almost of my teammates are freaking quiet!_

_Especially Sasuke and Neji._

_They're always saying their favorite word._

_I mean they're always saying "Hn"._

_I don't even think that, that was a word._

_Well, all I want now is Ino to be with Sasuke again._

_I'll help Sasuke to be with her again cause I know that he still loves her and vice versa._

_But how could I help him if he doesn't even want to show his affection to her._

_Maybe Sasuke is highly skilled in fighting but he really suck in showing affection to others._

_I can't blame Ino if he broke him up, because he suck at romance._

_Well, I need to think a good plan to make them to be together again._

_Oh well, that won't be hard to a intelligent one like me!_

_Well how would I start?_

**End of Naruto's POV.**

**Ino's POV.**

_This mission is surely boring._

_I mean if Naruto wasn't around, _

_I am now dying because of boredom._

_Well, Sasuke and I still ignoring each other._

_I am just curious what he feels right now._

_I mean come on._

_I don't think he'd cried when we broke up._

_Is he happy now?_

_Is he thinking about me?_

_I think that's impossible._

_A guy like him won't think someone like me._

_He's a type of guy doesn't care about others feelings._

_Even we're together I never felt that he cares about me._

_Well, I need to stop thinking him._

_In order for me to move on._

_I need to be rugged for the other people who loved me._

_Wait.. Speaking of the one who loves me.._

_How's my team??_

**End of Ino's POV.**

**Ino's Team POV**

They're hoofing head on the Mist for their mission.

"When we will stop?" Kimi asked Sakura.

"Later.." Sakura said.

"_Curse this bitch! We're traveling for 18 hours without break and meal. If Ino-sensei is here she'll probably thinking about us first, she'll ask us if we're starving or we're bromidic already."_ Kimi said to herself.

"_Damn this! The fog is very thick I can't see."_ Ritsu complained to himself.

"_I am already tired. We're not even taking a break nor eat."_ Kureno said to himself.

"Be careful, you three, the fog is gotten thicker and thicker. It's hard to see." Sakura said to them.

"We can't take break anymore. We can't stay right here if the fog is this thick. I mean come on! We must at least get some rest before we went here in the border of the Mist ,so, the fog is not this thick! I swear, I am freaking tired and starving I haven't ate since yesterday night for my diet." Kimi complained to Sakura.

"I haven't ate since yesterday either! Just be patience we're very near to the feudal lord's place." Sakura shot back!

"_Damn you, ikeike-sensei! Die!"_ Kimi said to herself.

Ikeike literally means_ bitch_.

8 hours passed by...

"We're here.." Sakura said.

They're standing at the front of feudal lord's palace.

"Thank god.. After 8 hours of walk! We're finally here." Kimi said cheerfully!

There's a servant went to their place.

"Hi, people, you're suppose to be a Konoha ninjas that we'd requested." the servant said.

"Hai!" they said in unison!

"I am Iishi, feudal lord's right hand. Go with me inside, so you could rest!" Iishi said.

"Thanks!" Sakura said!

They followed him inside.

**Inside..**

"Can we talk the feudal lord first before we head on to our room?" Sakura asked.

"Okay, I'll lead you to him." Iishi said with smile.

He led them to the feudal lord's place.

"Good evening Takumi-sama, this is the shinobis that we'd requested in the hidden leaf village." Iishi said to the feudal lord.

"Pleasant evening to you everyone, Konoha no Shinobis." the feudal lord said with smile.

"Good evening!" they greeted him in unison.

"I am Takumi, the feudal lord of this village. I need your help. There's a lot of death threats to me recently and I believe this is from the Tea Country." Takumi said.

"So, why did the Tea country gave you a death threats?" Sakura asked.

"Because they offered us to be their allies and vice-versa. But I refused that offer. Cause I know what's the attitude of their feudal lord. Mosagi-sama, their feudal lord is very greedy to luxury and stuff. He's so selfish. Before my father passed away he told me that never cooperate to Mosagi-sama." Takumi said.

"I see, so what we need to do?" Sakura asked.

"You need to defeat a S-class criminal from their village. This S-class criminal was paid by Mosagi-sama to kill me." Takumi said.

"Leave it to us, when they'll planning to attack you?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe the day after tomorrow, cause they said that if I don't sign the documents about the allies stuff the day after tomorrow, they'll kill me."Takumi explained.

"Don't worry even a thing. We're here, so you're safe now!" Sakura said.

"Thank you, maybe all of you are tired now, so you could go to your room now, Iishi, lead them to their room. Good night!" Takumi said nicely!

"Hai, Takumi-sama, we'll go now." Iishi said as he bow.

The four bowed.

He led them to their room.

"This is your room. The food will serve later on by one of the servant." Iishi said.

"Thanks!" Sakura said.

Iishi left the room.

"The feudal lord, seems to be a nice guy." Kureno said.

"And his hot not to mention." Kimi said.

"Well, I am worrying about Ino-sensei still." Ritsu said.

"Me too." Kureno and Kimi said in unison.

"What do you mean by that, she can handle herself for that mission." Sakura said.

"We don't meant the mission we meant about her and Sasuke-sensei." Ritsu said.

"What about them?" Sakura asked.

"Don't you know that they broke up more than a week ago?" Kimi said.

"They did?" Sakura asked shocked.

"Well, yeah." Kureno said sadly.

"Here's the food." the servant said as she place the food at the little table. (Japanese style table.)

"Thanks" they said in unison.

They eat the food and after they ate the food they went to sleep.

**End of Ino's Team POV!**

**Ino's POV.**

_I wish my team is okay to Sakura's hand._

_Sigh! It's already night._

**End of Ino's POV!**

"Let's stop right here!" Neji commanded.

They stop!

"Well, well teme and I will go to the nearest river and catch some fishes to eat again." Naruto said.

"Hn.." Sasuke said as he disappeared with Naruto.

Neji and Ino is standing the tent.

"Well Neji, when we will arrive at the Suna?" Ino asked her.

"Tomorrow before the night. Maybe 5 in afternoon. Why?" Neji asked

" well I just want to know. And I really wanna go back in Konoha already for two reasons." Ino said.

"What reasons?" Neji asked plainly.

"First, because I've got a lot of things to do in Konoha, second, I don't want to be with him in this mission." Ino said.

"Uchiha's looking at you a lot while we're traveling." Neji said.

"Really? Actually while we're traveling, I am thinking of him. Well I am asking myself about stuff like, how he'd felt when we broke up, is he happy right now, something like that, I am very curious what's on his mind. You?" Ino asked.

"What do you mean me?" Neji asked.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend, I mean you're a good looking guy, you're really an elite ninja, well, you're smart, and actually you got a lot of fan girls like Sasuke?" Ino inquired.

"They're annoying." he said plainly.

Ino giggle.

"You're like Sasuke, like you, he thought fangirls are annoying." Ino said.

**Ino's POV**

_Well, he's kinda cool._

_I never knew that Neji has a soft side._

_I notice Neji before as a merciless jerk.._

_Because of the Chuunin exam preliminaries more than ten years ago._

_But, now, he's really opposite._

**End of Ino's POV!**

"Neji?" Ino said

"Hm?" he looked at her.

"Thank you." Ino said.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"For listening to me." Ino explained.

**At the river..**

"Teme!!!" Naruto called Sasuke.

"What, dope?" Sasuke asked.

"You're looking at her while we're traveling, you're looking at her a lot!" Naruto said amusingly.

Sasuke blushed.

"I saw you! Why don't you show your affection to her?" Naruto asked.

"I am not stupid like you!" Sasuke said.

"Well, I can't blame Ino if he broke up with you!" Naruto said.

"What do you mean, dope?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, you're a big time sucker in showing affection. Well, duh! Girls are too sensitive, they want you to be sweet to them and stuff. They want you to show your affection for them. You know teme, you're very stupid!" Naruto said in matter-of-fact tone.

"And why on earth I am stupid, dope?" Sasuke asked.

"Well you hurt Ino, I mean c'mon, she's beautiful and talented person, she's maybe loud-mouthed woman but she cared about everyone." Naruto said.

Sasuke didn't give a reply.

"Teme?" Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke inquired.

"In your almost 2 years relationship with her, how many times did you kissed her?" Naruto asked weightily.

"Why do I need to tell you?" Sasuke said.

**Sasuke's POV.**

_I can't say to this dope that I kissed her only twice._

_Ones, our first anniversary._

_Second is just an accident._

_I mean she'll supposedly kiss me on my right cheek but I accidentally turn my head right and I kissed her on the lips._

_Well, in our almost two years relationship._

_I am not even kissing her nor holding her hands._

_I am not even touching her._

_Well, we're just sitting and eating in ramen shop and I am just walking her home._

_I don't know how our relationship lasted that long._

_She suffered that long to save our relationship._

_Our relationship is like friend type not boyfriend-girlfriend type._

_Well, am I that stupid letting her go, letting her suffer?_

_I think she doesn't deserve a guy like me._

_She deserve a better guy that makes her happy and the guy will never hurt her._

_But really, if I will have a second chance, I will try to be a better man for her._

**End of Sasuke's POV.**

"Well teme, if you don't wanna answer my question lets's head back to our spot." Naruto said.

"Hn," he said.

They head back.

They grilled the fishes.

"Well our watching time before is our original routine?" Ino asked.

"..yeah" Neji said very plain.

They ate and they went to their tent except Ino and Neji.

"Why you're not in the tent?" Neji asked her.

"Well, I am not yet sleepy. I am having fun talking to you." Ino said.

He blushed.

Ino giggle.

"You're cute when you're blushing." Ino said with smile.

"You're crazy." Neji said blunt.

Ino look at his eyes, their face is just like 6 inches to each other.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked with kind of nervous and blush.

"Well, I am reading your eyes." Ino said.

Neji just look at her.

"I can see to your eyes that you're sad and happy. You're emotion is mixed." Ino explained.

**Neji's POV**

_It's not a surprise to me that she can read an emotion._

_It's her kekkai genkai._

_She's the only person told me that she's having fun to talk to me._

_She's very open, even though we're not close._

_I am not even talking to her before because I thought she's annoying._

_I see now why did Uchiha fallen in love to her._

_But I can't see why he let her go._

_She have everything._

_I am a prevaricator if I said she's not attractive._

_Well she's beautiful and talented._

_She's not that skilled in fighting but she can torture your mind._

_And she's not boring to be with._

_What am I thinking?._

**End of Neji's POV**

"Your turn is over. It's my turn now. Go to the tent now." Ino said to Neji.

"Hn,," he said as he stayed.

"Okay.." Ino said as she smiled at him.

**Neji's POV**.

_I didn't notice that my turn is already over._

_Am I having fun to be with her?_

_Why on earth I am staying?_

**End of Neji's POV**

Time passed by..

They just talk and talk and talk.

Sasuke walk out to their tent.

They are not talking to each other.

Ino stand up.

"It's already 2 in a morning. I think we need to our tent now for some rest." Ino said to Neji.

Neji didn't gave a reply but he stand up and walk to their tent.

Ino followed him.

**Sasuke's POV.**

_What on earth was that?_

_Will she ignore me forever?_

_All this time I am not sleeping cause I want to look at her._

_Maybe sometime I will talk to her._

_But how and when?_

_I mean she's not even looking at me._

_Did I hurt her that much?_

**End of Sasuke's POV**.

Time passed by..

It's Naruto's turn.

Naruto walked out.

"Morning, teme.." Naruto said smiling.

"Hn..." Sasuke said.

"It's my turn.." Naruto said.

"So???" Sasuke asked bluntly..

"So get lost and go to our tent now!" Naruto said.

"I don't want to.." Sasuke said plainly.

"You didn't sleep again, right?" Naruto asked.

"You still looking at her all this time. Well if you don't wanna go to our tent maybe just go with me at the lake." Naruto continued.

They caught fish from breakfast.

After they caught some fishes they head back as usual.

Ino and Neji are already awake.

"Good morning, Ino, morning Neji." Naruto said loudly.

"Morning." Ino said smiling to Naruto.

"Neji what time we will arrive at Suna?" Naruto asked.

"Before 6 at night." he said plainly.

"Ooh.. Where's the elder?" Naruto asked.

"They're still sleeping. Don't worry it's still early." Ino answered.

Sasuke is not talking.

"Ino, did you know that Sasuke didn't sleep all night?" Naruto said teasing Sasuke.

"Shut up!" Sasuke said blushing.

"My bad, okay I won't tell what was the reason why you're not sleeping every night." Naruto said while laughing.

The elder walk off the tent.

"Morning." Naruto said.

"Ohayo" Ino said.

Neji and Sasuke did say nothing.

The grilled the fish and ate.

After they ate they head on their journey again.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: hi there. Sorry for my late update. Thanks for reading. Please review. Thanks again. This is a long chapter huh?.. well for me it is.. Sorry for my horrible grammar. I type this 4am. I am planning to post this 5am but I am too sleepy. Okay bye!! Have a nice summer!! Love you, guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

They head on, on their journey..

after awhile, all of them are now standing at the boundry of Suna..

**Kazekage's Office!!**

**Normal POV..**

They enter to kazekage's office with the elders..

"hey Gaara, it's been awhile.." Naruto said.

"yes, it's been awhile.." Gaara said with no emotion..

"hey!! how's the journey?" Temari asked..

"well, we didn't encountered any trouble.." Ino uttered as she smiled.

"that's good to know.." Temari replied.

Temari and Ino are really good friends..

Actually, Ino's the one helped Shikamaru to confess his love to Temari.

"It's been almost night, why don't you stay for the night? There's 2 vacant room here.." Gaara asked.

"But---" Ino cut off by Naruto..

"That would be a good idea, Gaara, all of us are really tired.." Naruto vocalized dramatically..

"whatever.. i do have alot of work left in Konoha.. so i guess.. i can't stay.." Ino objected..

"maybe Naruto's right, we have to stay at east a night.." Neji verbalized.

Ino sighed as a sign of giving up..

"guess, i don't have a choice.." Ino yakked.

"Temari, lead them to their room.." Gaara ordered..

They followed Temari..

"Ino, do you want to have a solo room?" Temari questioned..

"well, not at all, i can share a room with one of them.." Ino implied with i-am-so-fine smile.

"okay then, here's the first room, and the next one is the second room.. there's two beds in each room.." Temari stated.

all of them give thanks to Temari..

"so Ino-chan, who do you want to be with in the room?" Naruto inquired eying to Sasuke..

"well maybe Neji.." Ino orated..

"Ino-chan, why don't you share a room with Sasuke??" Naruto asked wih malice on his tone..

"go straight to hell.. i told you stop teasing me.." Ino said as she walked on in the room..

"she's really high blood when i am teasing her.. does she have her period?" Naruto delivered..

There's a flying pillow hit Naruto..

"ouch,," Naruto complained..

"maybe she's high-blood because your jokes aren't funny.. maybe your jokes are offending her.." Sasuke rendered..

"indeed, Uchiha's right, i am pretty sure that she's still affected because of 'their' brake up.." Neji voiced as he walked in on the room as well.

"c'mon now in our room, teme.." Naruto insisted.

Sasuke just nod..

**At Sasuke's and Naruto's room..**

"aren't you gonna talk to Ino?" the blond guy approached the brunette..

"not now.. but i am gonna talk to her in a right time.." Sasuke articulated with serious but sad voice..

" when the hell is that right time?" Naruto enunciated with serious tone as well..

"..." Sasuke did divulge nothing..

"why don't cha be real man talk to her now?" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke just looked on the floor..

"you have to talk her now.. are you gonna let her suffer? are you gonna give her up even if you knew to yourself that you love her so much that you can't afford to lost her?" Naruto remarked with serious and kinda angry tone..

**Naruto's POV**

_shit!! this bastard is too coward.._

_why the hell he's letting her suffer??_

_he love him but what's wrong if he'll show her how he love her??_

_why the hell he's afraid showing emotion.._

_did he think that showing emotion is weakness??_

_I know i am interfering too much, but hell, this is the only way i can help them._

**End of Naruto's POV**

"what are you waiting for?" Naruto questioned.

"hurry up and go to her room now.." Naruto continued.

Sasuke walked off in their room..

Sasuke stood up outside at Ino's room..

He can't knock on the door for some reason..

_"why can't i simply knock at the door.." _Sasuke though simply..

he let a heavy sigh out..

He knocked three times..

she opened the door..

"what are you here for? if you need Neji, he's not here.. he's outside.." Ino conveyed with lack of emotion..

"no, i am here to talk to you.." he asserted..

"why?? are you here to tell me that you never loved me?? are you here to tell me that you never cared about me?? or are you here to make me suffer again?" the lady contended trying to hide those tears on her eyes..

"no, that's not it, i am here to apologize.." he declared..

"are you here because Naruto told you that you must talk to me about it?" Ino questioned..

he nodded.. (A/N: at least he didn't denied..)

"if you're here to apologize, fine you're forgiven just leave me alone.." she avowed with tears..

she close the door on his face..

as she turned around, she saw Sasuke standing next to her..

"didn't i tell you to leave me alone?? we're over.." she manifested..

"i know you're now suffering because of me.." he claimed..

"actually you never done wrong, i am the one whose wrong.. i must not hope that someone like Uchiha Sasuke will love me back, it's my fault cause i believed that you will learn to love me someday.. so don't worry, you never done anything wrong.." she professed..

"i do love you.." he uttered plainly..

"you're such a liar.. you never loved me nor cared for me, since when you showed me that you loved me, since when you showed that you cared about me?? for once, don't make me feel stupid cause i am not blind nor numb, i never felt you loved me nor you cared for me.." she cried..

"sorry for being a horrible man to you.." he spoke..

"Sasuke, you know what, i never wished to God that you have to be a perfect boyfriend to me, all i wished to God was you must at least show me that you love and care for me.." the girl voiced..

he vocalized nothing..

"if you really do love me, did you even cry when i broke up with you? Will you talk to me if Naruto didn't force you?" she inqured with her in her eyes..

"i didn't cry, maybe i won't talk to you if he didn't force me... it's because i am afraid to show my real emotion.." he replied..

"get the hell outta here now.." she said opening the door..

he walked out trying to hide sadness in his eyes..

**At Ino's and Neji's room..**

she's crying and sulking because of what'd happened earlier..

Neji entered the room..

he saw her crying..

he sat beside her..

"i am here to listen.." he alleged..

she didn't speak even a word..

"calm yourself and tell me what happened when i am outside.." Neji asserted with soft look..

after a moment she calmed herself..

"when you're outside, Sasuke went here.. he said sorry, he said that he do love me, Neji, you know, i don't know anymore, what should i do, what should i feel, i told him every things in my heart.. i don't even know what to believe anymore, i am tired of getting hurt.." she remarked.

he just hug her and wipe those tears that streaming to her face by his hand..

"do you still love him?" he canvassed..

"maybe yes.. i won't cry like this if i already get over him.." she retorted directly..

"will you give him another chance?" he asked.

"i honestly don't know, i do love him, but when i am thinking, what for? to be hurt again?" she explained.

"are you sure of give him up?" he appealed..

"maybe yes, because its about time to gave myself the rights to be happy, maybe it's a right time to feel more special, maybe it's time for me to feel how to be love by someone else.." she said..

**Sasuke's and Naruto's room..**

Sasuke entered their room..

"so teme, what happened?" Naruto inquired excitedly..

"..i am tired.. i am gonna sleep now.." Sasuke whispered..

"what did she say to you?" the blond guy asked with serious eyes..

"she told me that she never felt that i really do love her nor care about her.." the Uchiha uttered with pain on his eyes..

"sorry.." Naruto verbalized with sad tone...

"its my fault not yours.." Sasuke said plainly..

"if i didn't force you to talk to her.. she won't say those words.." Naruto affirmed looking down..

"no.. if you didn't force me to talk to her.. she will suffer and hate me forever.." the former avenger predicated..

Sasuke walked in to his bed and turn around opposite to Naruto..

**Naruto's POV**

_fuck!! i mustn't interfer at all.._

_i thought it would be easy.._

_it's way harder that i thought.._

_now, i hurt Sasuke's feeling.._

_Ino accused him that he never loved her.._

_well, i couldn't blame Ino.._

_she said a FACT.._

_What should i do now??_

_instead of helping them in their situation.._

_i made their situation more complicated and worse.._

**End of Naruto's POV**

**Sasuke's POV**

_she just said the truth.._

_Ino's too honest especially to her feelings.._

_I hate myself being emotionless.._

_when we were in relationship.._

_i never realize that she never felt that i loved her nor cared for her.._

_but the real question is.._

_did i show her that i love her??_

_the way she speaks to me earlier it looks like i dodn't show her.._

**End of Sasuke's POV**

**Ino's POV**

_did i tell Sasuke the right words??_

_did my word hurt him??_

_Ino, you have to wake up.._

_he's an ice-block, he wouldn't get hurt because you're not important to him.._

_but did i say the right thing??_

_oh great.. i don't know how to feel right_

_should i be happy or guilty?_

_i think i should be happy cause i said as my heart felt.._

_i said that to free myself to him.._

_but i think i should be guilty as well because i accussed him that he never loved or cared about me.._

_what if i falsely accused him??_

_what if he really do love me and he's just shy to show it??_

_but no, shy is not on in the world of LOVE, right??_

_too bad for him.._

_but what if, if he court me again??_

_would you answer him 'yes' again??_

_as i said earlier to Neji.._

_what for?? to be hurt again by him??_

_and Sasuke won't court me again in the first place so stop thinking about it.._

_i hate myself being stupid.._

_i hate myself because i let Sasuke hurt me.._

_i hate myself cause i fell in love to someone like him.._

_but how come i can't hate Sasuke??_

_i must hate him cause he's the one dragged me into this situation.._

_what should i do to stop loving him?_

**End of Ino's POV**

**Neji's POV**

_heck.. she's cried.._

_i can't do anything but comfort her.._

_i can't even give him an advice because i never been in love before.._

_how would i know about that crap?_

_all i know is i am like sad when i saw her crying earlier.._

_why would care about her anyway?_

_this is just the first mission that we talked to each other.._

_it's hard to admit but we got closer.._

_when i am talking to her.. it feels like we are friends for a long time.._

_i am not even this close to TenTen and Lee.._

_she's the only person opening to me.._

_i am really comfortable when she is around.._

**End of Neji's POV**

**Next Morning..**

Ino didn't sleep to much..

she got an eyebugs under her eyes..

and it pretty looks like that she cried all night..

"Are you okay?" Neji asked her..

"you want an honest answer right? i am not fine nor okay.. i didn't get much sleep.." she verbalize with emotionless eyes..

"are you ready to travel again??" Neji canvassed with concerned..

"Neji, thanks so much.. sorry if i didn't say 'thank you' last night.." Ino asserted eying the Hyuga prodigy..

"it's fine.." he voiced..

The blue-eyed girl hugged the Hyuga..

and he hugged her back..

she broke the hug..

"can we travel now, i really wanna go back in Konoha so badly, you know that i have my reasons, right?" she affirmed.

he just nodded..

"i am gonna check out Naruto and Sasuke if they were ready.." he informed.

he walked out to the room and go to the other room..

"are the both of you ready to leave?" Neji inquired the guys..

"..yeah.." Sasuke answered..

Naruto nodded..

"how's INO?" Sasuke demand with worried tone..

"she's not fine at all.. She didn't get enough sleep last night and she just cried last night.." Neji simply replied

Before they leave they gone to Gaara's office..

**Gaara's office..**

"be safe on your trip.." Gaara said..

they gave him thanks..

"Ino you have to get over with it.." Temari uttered..

"yeah.. i guess you are right..." Ino answered..

they said goodbye to one another..

**At their journey..**

"it's 2 nights, 3 days again, right?" Ino asked Neji..

"yeah..." he answered..

"can't we just do like 1 night, 2 days?" Ino catechized again..

"BUT Ino-chan.. that's like rushing too much.." Naruto complained..

"i do have alot of works to do, first, i do have duties in the hospital, second, i am gonna schedule my 3 man squad on another missions and i have to train them, third, i need to take care of Interrogation for the whole week.. and Interrogation us surely tiring because there's alot of criminals these days.. and interrogating them is not that easy you know.. almost all of them are stubborn and insane.." Ino explained..

"maybe we can do like 1 night and 2 days if we won't stop this night.." Neji said..

"is it fine that we won't stop tonight??" Ino asked eying the guys..

"teme and i won't mind, right, teme?" Naruto demanded..

"hn.." was the only answer of the Uchiha..

"fine with me.." Neji implied..

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0**

hey hommies!! summer is almost over.. too bad.. this the 5th chapter,, please review!!

hope you had a great summer.. i am so gonna update as aoon as i can..

love you guys.. 3

preview:

next time would be the whole journey thing.. okie??

-**genuineme11**


	6. Chapter 6

**Normal POV**

As usual they're in their long journey again..

they're traveling for 13 hours with no break nor food..

no one's talking.. even Naruto ain't talking.. would you believe..

The tension between Sasuke and Ino are heating up..

**Naruto's POV**

Shit!! I can't brought a good topic!!

I am going to die!! no one's talking, no break and no food..

sigh..

With Neji and Sasuke as your teammate..

you sure now is dying in quietness..

Well Ino-chan's fine to be as teammate in a mission cause she's talking but i can understand that she can't be loud now.. because of her love life problem..

I am tired and starving...

"Neji!!" I verbalized..

Neji looked at me..

"when are we going to stop... I am now tired.." I complained..

Neji looked at Ino-chan..

"it's fine, Neji.." Ino-chan said with smile..

We stop... Thank goodness..

"does fruits right here are edible?" Ino-chan asked Neji..

"some of them are..." Neji retorted..

"Thank God.. since this mission starts we're always eating fish.. I am afraid that if I woke up one morning.. I have gills.." I said.

"Are we going to set camps?" teme canvassed Neji..

"are we?" Neji passed the question to Ino-chan..

"well.. it's fine.. but can we leave early morning tomorrow?" She inquired..

Neji just nodded..

"Neji can you go with me gathering some edible fruits cause I have no idea what's edible and what's not.." i asked..

"who'll stay with Ino?" he asked back to me..

"well Sasuke's here... It's not like that Sasuke will do something 'irrelevant' to Ino-chan.." I stated..

"Naruto.. you better back off if you wanna go back to Konoha in a piece..." Ino-chan warned me..

"But Ino-chan, please!! We will back soon.. please.. please!!" I begged Ino-chan..

"No.. if you want, I can go with Neji.. and you stay here.." she told me..

"Ino-chan.. you have no idea how hungry I am.. so you have no idea how much food i will eat tonight.. so please.." I sincerely said to her..

"why can't just Neji will stay will with me here... and you two go pick some fruits.." she uttered to me..

"how would I know if Sasuke ain't lying.. I mean.. what if he said that, that fruit is edible and the truth it's not.. at least if it's Neji.. he can't do that to me cause he's the leader of this mission and I am his responsiblity.." Naruto said in dramatic tone..

"since when I did lie to you, loser?" Sasuke asked me.

But I pretended that I heard nothing..

Ino-chan breath out sighing of giving up..

Both Neji and I walked off heading where the heck we can find an edible fruits..

**End of Naruto's POV**

**Ino's POV**

great.. absolutely great..

Sasuke and I stucked together..

We start now standing the freaking tents..

I know to myself that this is one of Naruto's plan..

All of us knew that..

I can feel the tension heating on us..

I am so nervous..

I just can't understand why...

"Fix the other tent and I will fix this one.." I said without looking at him..

he did not say anything...

"about yesterday night.." he started..

"don't mention it.." I warned him..

"we have to talk about that.. so that the akwardness will disappear.." he insisted..

"fine.. you start..." I command him..

"What I said about that night is true.." he told me looking at me..

"so... you said to me that night that you do love me.. but I forgot to ask you when did you show to me that you love me??" I inquired him directly..

"before we become together... this is me.. I am not showing my real emotion.. and you know that to yourself.." he vocalized..

"you know what?? you're right.. i know that it's you.. i know that you won't show your real emotion cause you think that showing emotion means weakness.. and I know that a shinobi must not show the real emotion.. but I am just curious... if you really do love me as what you said yesterday night.. why you didn't break that rule for me??" I alleged to him.. I feel to my cheeks that a tears streaming down to my face..

he's just quiet..

"I am tired Sasuke, I become tired waiting for you.. I become tired of waiting that someday you will make me feel special.. that's why I broke up with you.. cause i want to give myself another chance.. i want to give myself a a chance to be love by someone.." I continued..

he speak no words once again..

"Sasuke, thank you.. thank you for hurting me.. because I am become stronger than before.. and even though I never felt that you loved me..I never regret loving you.. because those times that I am loving you.. i am so happy.. it's just that I become tired of waiting.." I said as I gave him a small smile..

I turned my back at him.. and I am about to walk off as I feel someone hugged me.. he's hugging me from my back.. Even though I am not looking to the person whose hugging me.. I knew it's Sasuke..

"Sorry for being a coward.. Sorry for not breaking a rule for you.. Sorry for hurting you.. and thank you for loving me.." he whispered to me..

Come to think of it.. This is the first time he hugged me..

I turned around to look at him..

"Sasuke.. don't make this things hard for us..." I said as I pulled away..

he just look at me with sincerity in his eyes..

"both of us need some space.. we can be friends again.. you know.. and if someday.. if both of us are really for each other.. no matter what.. we will end up together.." I told him..

he nodded..

"so friends?" I offered me hand..

"friends.." he said..

"No akwardness anymore?" I asked him..

he shook is head..

Suddenly, Neji and Naruto popped up from nowhere..

"Thank goodness, things went smoothly betwen you two..." Naruto commented..

"cut the bull shit, can you?? we know that you two are watching us from far.." I told Naruto..

"teme, i don't know that you're so sweet... you hugged from her back.. that part is my favorite.." Naruto teased us..

"uhuh... and you Neji? what is your favorite part?" I asked him sarcastically as I rolled my eyes..

"Neji's favorite is when you said to him that 'even though I never felt that you loved me..I never regret loving you.. because those times that I am loving you.. i am so happy..' right, Neji?" Naruto stated to me, laughing..

"what the hell, you just forced me to snoop with you.." Neji protested to Naruto..

"it's fine, Neji.. I know you're trembeling in romance that time when you're watching them.." Naruto taunted Neji..

**End of Ino's POV**

After that we ate the fruits that they gathered..

"So it looks like that we don't need to rush because you two are fine now..." Naruto told me..

"I don't think so.. I told ya i have works to do.. especially in the interrogation.." Ino answered him.

_"will Ino and Sasuke will share tonight?" _Naruto thought to himself..

"knock it off, bullhead.. even though Sasuke and I are fine now.. that doesn't change the fact that I will share a tent with Neji.." I said..

"huh? you read my mind? how? gave me some privacy, y'know.." Naruto protested to Ino..

"yeah I read your mind.. I can read other's mind and I can torture other's mind too.. want me to do it to you?" Ino inquired him raising an eyebrow.

"no, thanks, i'll pass.. you have to give me my own privacy, y'know.." Naruto uttered to Ino..

"What do you know about privacy.. you even snooped on us when Sasuke and I talking earlier.." Ino explicated..

"nevermind.. I wanna sleep now.. I am so tired.. night guys" Naruto told them..

"uhm... wait.. do we need to go to our watching routine like before?" Ino asked Neji..

"Not at all.. we can handle ourselves.." Neji replied..

Naruto stand up and entered the tent..

"We have to rest too.. let's go now, Neji..." Ino said..

they entered to their tents and sleep..

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hey guys!! sorry if it's not long.. --

please review!!

love you guys!!

muah!!

**-genuineme11**


End file.
